Aeration is used with immersed membranes to scour the membranes and to disperse areas of tank water having increased concentrations of rejected solids from near the membranes. An ideal aeration system for immersed membranes would scour the entire assembly of membranes with minimum energy use, cost and maintenance required to keep the aerators from plugging.